The Attack of a Retarded Star Ocean
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: Please read my story. Even if it IS gay and dull. Even review me with flames. I do not care. Just please read and review. I know this isn't a summary, but I think the title covers a summary, It tells you what you need to know. So please review. Thanks! Me
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey!!! I'm Kitsune! You may know me if you've read Koneko's stories. I am her B.F.F. in REA:L life.**

**Koneko:What are you talking about???**

**Me: You. This is Koneko everyone! Say Hi!!!**

**Koneko: You have major problems.**

**Me: _I_ have major problems??? You tried Killing me just to have Albel!**

**Albel: She did what?**

**Me: She tried KILLING me just to have you! When you are MINE!**

**Kisshu ( from tokyo mew mew): I thought you liked me!!!**

**Me: Albels wayyy better than you! And Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Hmmmm?**

**Me:Nel is better than you, and sorry to break your heart, but Masaya is Gay!!!!**

**Ichigo: How vood!**

**Me: O.o**

**Kisshu: O.o I liked you?**

**Ichigo: Yess!!!!**

**Kisshu:Uhhhhhh...I had problems!**

**Me:Ummm, on with chappy one!**

**Disclaimer: Please tell me I don't have to talk!!!**

**Me:Yup**

**Disclaimer: FINE!!! Don't Own. Don't steel. ONLY MY RETARDED IDEAS!!!**

* * *

**All Star ocean friends are inside practicing for their annual Field Week. Yes. Field WEEK!**

**Albel: Why have I been paired up with you maggot? I would rather have to eat worms.**

**Kitsune:Ok. One, I am not a maggot. I am a smart and inteligent earthlife form, that moved into your planet, so I can learn about you, and worship the great god Albel.**

**Koneko:O.o That sounded like Nel. Scary**

**Kitsune:Well...at least I am smarter than you!**

**Koneko:HEY!!!**

**Patrick (annoying lifeform I have yet to introduce): Hey guys. What's up? OMG!!! Kailee, Is that you???**

**Kitsune:Ohhhhhhh. Koneko! Your BOYFRIENDS here!!!**

**Koneko:I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!!!!! ANd My name is Koneko!!!**

**Patrick:Fine. Gawd. I was just going to ask if I could hang with you guys. And if you would want to go out with me? I was able to raise 500 fol for us to spend...**

**Sophie (another lifeform from school who is quite odd No offense):Awwwwww. He likes you!! Koneko and Patrick Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes mairrage, then comes Fayt in a baby cairrage.**

**Kitsune:O.o I am not that gay. Maube hyper but that was scary...**

**Koneko:YOU GOT 500 FOL?!?!?!?! I have 500 Fol!!! Wanna buy a puppy????**

**Kitsune:O.o I thought you liked cats...and..everyone is caring me except Albel and Joey..Wait!!! When did Joey get here?????**

**Joey (My crush):OMG!!! Brianna, is that you??? You look hot in Daisy Dukes Outfit.**

**Kitsune:I am now known as Kitsune, and, thanks...Your cute too...**

**Albel:YOU HAVE ABOYFRIEND???**

**To Be Continued**

**Me:That is quite retarded...**

**Albel:How is this Field week again???**

**Me:I am getting to it. We get in fights and stuff and then...I am not going to say anymore about my story.**

**Koneko:Why must you tease me about Patrick and make me sound gay???**

**Me:Cause thats what you did to me in your stories.**

**Koneko:Good Point.**


	2. Romantic with a side of retardedness

Me: Sorry about all of the mispelled words in my last chappy. I was typing really fast and I only had five minutes. sooo...It was odd, wasn't it???

Albel: I still don't get how this is field week. You haven't had us do anything.

Me: I thought you hated field week. And trust me. It is going to get interesting.

Albel: Whatever.

Koneko: Can you at least not make me like Patrick, or puppies?

Me: Sorry. Not going to happen. Ok...ON WITH CHAPPY 2!

Disclaimer: Can you start recording what I say so I can quit?

Me: I dunno. I guess I am too lazy.

Disclaimer: You are such a birl.

Me: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME????? (Birl-a mix between a girl and a boy, it is from my friends vocab, NOT MINE. I just like it. I also like saying SMOOF)-knock out disclaimer-

Joey: Remind me not to call you a mix between a girl and a boy.

Me: He He. Now who is going to be our new disclaimer??? How about Adray?

Adray: Wait wha??? (is wearing a sailor moon outfit baking moonbars)

Me: Your the new Disclaimer.

Adray:Ok. -now in a woman's suit and tie- Don't own, don't sue. Only my retarded ideas,

Me: Thanks.

* * *

The whole crew of Star ocean is patiently waiting for an answer from Kitsune and Koneko.

Kitsune: He isn't my boyfriend, I just like him...Okay?

Joey: Well, see that's what I wanted to talk to you about...Will you be my girlfriend??? -down on his knee holding open a box with a blue necklace on it-

Kitsune: O.o -faynts-

Koneko: Okay then? On with this chappy!!!!

Patrick: Ummmm...Well, that was oqurred. ( Me: Yes. I know I am having a lot of spelling errors yet again) I sure hope you don't do that when I ask you to be my girlfriend, Koneko. -down on his knee holding a box with a purple necklace in it-

Koneko: O.o Ohhhhh. How swee- -faynts in Patrick's arms-

Patrick: I was hoping she wouldn't do that... Koneko. Wake up.

Joey: -cradeling kitsune inhis arms trying to wake her up- Sweetie...Wake up.

Kitsune: Huh? Wha? Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Honey...-flirts with joey making googly eyes-

Albel: Ummm...what about koneko?

Koneko: Huh? Did someone say my name? Oh...It's you. -starts flirting with patrick- I would love to be your girlfriend. -smiles sweetly, then glomps Patrick-

Fayt: How romantic!!! Umm...but isn't it field week???

Albel: Yeah. But now I don't have a hot partner like kitsune cause she is now with Joey. How I want to kill him so bad...

Fayt: Wait, how about we skip field week this year, and go to Hershey park instead. I really want to catch up on my love life. -starts flirting with Albel-

Charlie (Boy from my school who is quite stupid if you ask me): Ewww. Such gay people here!!!!!

Sophie: Charlie? Where did you come from?

Charlie: I came to see you. I need to ask you something. Sophie? -romantic music starts playing-

Sophie: Yes?

Charlie: Can you watch my dog this weekend? -romantic music stops suddenly-

Sophie: That was the urgent question? I thought you were going to ask me out or something.

Charlie: Well...yeah. And that was just to get you angry so I could turn around, change into a suit, hold a rose and a 50 kt diamond ring, kneel like I was proposing and ask you to be my girlfriend. But, will you?

Sophie:Yes!!!! -glomps charlie accidentaly knocking him out- NOOOOOO!!!

Kitsune:That's a bummer.

Sophia:You got that right. So, I'm up for Hershey park. Anyone else?

Everyone:Hell Yeah!!!

* * *

Albel:That was it? Where's the funny?

Me:It was a romantic chapter. Not many stories that I read have that. So I thought I would add it in.

Koneko:But do I have to reveal liking Patrick???

Sophie:And do I have to knock out Charlie???

Me:Yes.

Sophie: Why??

Me: Because I said so.

Fayt: That's good enough for me.

Sophia:Me too.


	3. A retarded mixture

Me: So the last chapter was a little short, I am not good at writing loooong funny stories on here. If you want long and funny, you should read my authoress friends stories. Her name is Koneko Albel and Kisshu or something like that. I am not good at remembering either. What I have been forgetting to do on my stories though, is telling people to R&R. Please do that. Even if you hated it. Tell me what you would rather see happen in my stories. Please do that.

Koneko: Ummm...You are doing that babbling thing again.

Me: Oops. Ummm...Yeah. I am not in that silly mood right now. I am more tired, so some of my chapters might be dull. Sorry.

Albel: Ummm...How about you go have dinner and finish up later, when you are more hyper...

Me: Good idea maggot.

24 hours later...

Albel: How long is your dinner??? God! That was a whole day!!!

Disclaimer:Should I speak so everyone will shut the heck up?

Me:Please do.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. Only my retarded ideas.

* * *

Now that all the love lines from the real world have been set, everyoneis packing for Hershey park. Surprisingly, there is one in their realm too. Only a lot more chocolatey, and FREE!!! Everyone has to be paired up, and so here are the pairs... Kitsune/Joey Koneko/Patrick Sophie/Charlie Fayt/Albel Sophia/Maria Peppita/Roger Cliff/Adray

Kitsune: I am sooo glad I was paired with you my little pooky bear.

Albel:What? Why did you call him Pooky bear? It is sooo disturbing.

Koneko: That's disturbing? You are sleeping in a room with fayt. And it is scary because we got to CHOOSE who we wanted to share a room with!!!

Albel:Your point maggot?

Charlie: Whatever. Can we eat some chocolate cake??? I am getting hungry. Let's go into that park now.

Sophie:Sooo many demands!!! Make them stop!!!

Fayt:Yawn!!! I am tired. It is nine p.m. and we have been in the park all day!!!

Charlie:Really??? It feels like it's morning to me.

Sophia:That is because you slept all day!!!

Charlie:Ohhhhhhh...No wonder it is so dark out. And no one was in the bed with me.

Kitsune:How about we all go to bed? I am tired...and I want to make out.

Koneko: Make that two of us.

Albel:Fayt...

Fayt:Hmm?

Albel:Will you marry me?

Everyone: -barfs-

Albel:What???

Everyone:Grose!!!!

Fayt:I don't care. I say yes to you my abel walbel!!!

Kitsune: O.o I thought I had problems...

Koneko:And you still do. You are the authoress of this thing and you made Albel wanna marry FAYT!!!! What is going to happen now???

Kitsune: I don't know...Hmmm...How bout we do something funny?

Albel: Like what? You already made me propose to my Fayty Wayty.

Sophie: O.o Am I the only sane person here?

Kitsune:Hey!!! I know what i could do!!!

Kisshu: What?

Koneko: Where did you come from? ARen't you supposed to be chaseing Ichigo in Tokyo mew mew?

Ichigo: Who said my name? Where am I? I am supposed to be getting paid 10 dollars an hour at Cafe Mew Mew.

Mint: Why am I in this sugar filled land? I told you that I am on a diet!

Koneko: Why did you bring the Tokyo mew mew characters here? You better not make kisshu cling to me and then make me turn into a freaky mouse person again...

Kitsune:I wasn't, but maybe now I will. Mhuahahahaha

Tart:MUST HAVE MORE SUGAR!!!!!!

Pudding: ME TOO!!! NA NO DA!!!

Kitsune: Why did I bring these sugar maniacs here? I am such an idiot!!!

Peppita: Weeeee!!! I LIKE PUDDING AND TART!!! I LOVE SUGAR TOO!!!!!

Roger: THAT MAKES TWO OF US!!!

Albel: Oh no! Not the dreaded quadruplets!!!

Fayt: What are you talking about albel? Ahhhhh!!! -gets beaten up by the quadruplets on sugar rushes-

Cliff: Where's Masaya and Pai? I need to talk to them about their gay love life.

Albel:So do I!!! I also need to tell them that I am getting married. Weeeeee!!!!!!

Lettuce: Ichigo? Mint? Pudding? Where are you???

Kitsune:Oh no. It's the person who allways says sorry and almost killed mint.

Ichigo: Hey! She almost killed me too!!

Koneko: You are dating a gay person. I don't think you need that much sympathy.

Ichigo:How Vood!!!!

Ryou:Where are my employees???? I am not paying them to goof off!!! God!

God: Who dares say my name in vane!

Everyone but Ryou: He did! -points to ryou-

God:You shall be brought a life of paine and missoury!!! -strikes ryou with lightning-

Zues: Hey!!! I am supposed to strike them with lightning.

Kitsune: Hold on the fighting guys. I have one question to ask. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!!!

God and Zues: Uhhhh... GOT TO GO!!!! Striking people with lightning and such.

Zakuro:Okayyyyy then.

Joey:Ok. Why are there characters from that crap you read in here???

Patrick: Yeah. And why did I have to turn into That gay person in your last mew mew story??? That was not pleasant.

Kitsune:Cause I hated you then.

Patrick:Whatever.

Maria: SOooo...Can these mew mew characters leave???

Kitsune: I guess soooo...I just needed an idea to make this funny...as you can see, my story is not very funny so far.

Pappita: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!!

Koneko: Ummmm...why is there a kirema anima in the doorway???

Ryou: Tokyo mew mew! It's your turn now!!!!

Kiechirro: Ummm...Actually it's more like 'Tokyo mew mew! Activate!'

Kitsune:It's not that either, but you ran out of time to get it right. They already brought that dolphin back to normal and Masha ate the alien thingy. By the way, wanna hang with us?

Zakuro: Boooorrrring...

Minto: Whatever. As long as I can have my afternoon tea.

Ichigo: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THAT TEA??????

Sophia: Lettuce can bunk with us.

Peppita: Pudding and tart can bunk with us!

Albel: Gay people in our room!!!!

Adray: Ummm...We will move in with fayt, so ryou, keichirro, zakuro, and minto can sleep together.

Kisshu: I guess I will sleep in the room with the hyper quadruplets. Joy,

Koneko: No need...You can bunk with kitsune.

Kitsune: Yup... Wiat!!! NO WAY!!!!! I am with JOEY!!!!!!

Kisshu: Pwease!!!! -making puppy pout face-

Kitsune: Too bad!!!

Kishu: Birl.

Kitsune: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??????? -gets out bazooka-

Kishu: What is it with you and koneko and these bazookas???

Koneko: They are cool. You better start running!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------to be continued----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: That was very retarded.

Joey: MmmmmmHmmmmmm,

Patrick: You got that right.

Koneko: I think everyohe agrees.

Albel: Hell yeah!!!!

Me: R & R please!!!! No flames!


	4. A very odd chappy

Me: Hey again! Yes, I understand that my last chapter was very gay...and you are probably wondering "What's going to happen with the mews?" well...You can find out, but you have to read on!!! Mhuahahahaha.

Koneko: What is your problem??? Don't tell me that you mistook the evil posion for fruit punch again.

Me: No...That was Kisshu.

Kishu: Once I take over tokyo, I shall take over THE WORLD!!!!!! Mhuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Albel: I am sooo pretty! I am soooo sexy!

Fayt: He's also good in bed!!!

Joey: Why do you guys become obbsessed with this crap?

Patrick: SERIOUSLY!!!

Me: Cause We can.

Joey: Whatever. Can we get on with this chappy?? OMG!!! I just said Chappy!!!!

Patrick: Here...Can we get on with this fourtj chappy??? Wait, why can't I say Cha- cha- Chappy. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Koneko: Sweeeeeet. You made them turn into fanfiction maniacs.

Me: It'll shut them up just long enough so the disvclaimer can talk.

Disclaimer: Don't tell me you didn't record everything I said...

Me: Nope, Not a chance,

Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I took over her stories...I would get all of the fame and then I could take over-

Me: Do I here you plotting to take over fanfiction???

Disclaimer: No you #$(#) #$

Me: BAD KOOLAIDE!!!!!

Dislciamer: Can you not call me that in public???

Me: If it get's you angry then, no.

Disclaimer: Bitch.

Me: SHUT UP!!!!

Disclaimer: Fine. Don't own, don't sue. Onley HER retarded ideas.

Me: Thank you.

Disclaimer: Bitch.

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!???????

* * *

The whole crew is sitting around, talking about what they should do today.

Kitsune: All the girls agreed that we want to go to the waterpark.

Albel: But the boys decided to go to the giant roller coasters.

Kitsune: All the girls brought slim bikinis.

Joey: I'm in!!!!

Fayt: I am going to spend alll day with my albel walbel...

Koneko: You really got to stop that.OUCH!!!!

Kitsune: What is it????

Koneko: I just fealt something punch me in the stomach, but on the inside...

Sophia: We haven't been making any homonculuses so don't look at us.

Maria: Come into my lab say fourish and I will run some tests.

Koneko: What kind of tests???

Maria: You'll see. I have performed them on your friend kitsune here yesterday. She will tell you all about them.

Kitsune: No I won't.

Koneko: Yes you will,

Kitsune: Nope.

Koneko: YES!!

Kitsune: NO AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!

Koneko: Okay. -shivering in a corner in fetal posision-

Ichigo: Why haven't we been brought back into the story????

Kitsune: It's too hard to put you in. And don't you want to be paid ten dollars an hour at Cafe Mew Mew.

Ichigo: Uhhhh... GOT TO GO!!!

Maria: Finally! The mew mew crew is gone.

Pudding: Not us!!!!

Koneko: Oh yes you are!!! -pushes tart and pudding, peppita and roger into a small rocket with lots of chocolate and candy, then ships them off to tokyo.-

Fayt: Sweeeeet. You got rid of our two hyper monkeys too.

Kitsune: O.o I am not going to ask.

Koneko: Me either. OW!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: That was quite odd. And I WROTE it myself.

Albel: When will fayt and I get married and have kids?? I MUST HAVE SEX WITH HIM!!!

Koneko: O.o Soo nasty!!!

Patrick: Hell yeah.

Joey: You know it!!!

Me: R & R please. But NO FLAMES!!!


	5. WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Me: Yo! K-dog in the fazihouse! Word.

Koneko: Why are you talking like that?

Me: I thought more people would read it.

Koneko: You are just scaring them away!!!

Me: Word.

Disclaimer: Should I speak so she shuts up?

Koneko: Please do. She is starting to scare me.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. Only my retarded ideas.

Me: Word.

Disclaimer: SHUT UP!!!!

* * *

It is four in the afternoon so Koneko is heading for Maria's lab like she said. Kitsune was forced to go with her because koneko just wanted her to suffer without Joey. 

Kitsune: Tell me why I have to go with you again?

Koneko: Because I wanted you to suffer without joey and chocolate.

Kitsune: You are so mean!

Koneko: Thank you very much.

Maria: There you guys are! I was looking everywhere for you. You are 3 seconds late!!!!

Sophia: Hey guys!!! I am helping maria with the tests on Koneko!

Koneko: I'm outta here!!!!!

Kitsune: Oh no you don't! -grabs koneko by the shirt when she tries running away-

Koneko: Meanie!

Maria: Now come on! We have many tests to do. I can do them on you too, kitsune. If you want.

Kitsune: Ok. I have been needing a check-up anyway. It's been a month.

Sophia: I will take kitsune. You take Koneko!

Kitsune: Ok. You are allways good with these things sophia. And you are the one who invented the homonculus and annoyed fayt and Albel.

Sophia: Ohhh yeah. Albel was the pudding treat with tentacles.

Koneko: Ummm...What are you going to do to me Maria???

Maria: Ohhh...Well I am going to first take a sample of your blood and one of your urin.

Koneko: I feel sick. -turns green-

Maria: Then I am going to x-ray you.

Koneko: Hopefully that's it?

Maria: Yup. Then I will just tell you what's wrong with you.

Kitsune: It isn't that bad. Trust me. I have had it done three times just so she would get an accurate answer.

Sophia: Hold still!!! I need to take your blood sample!!!

Kitsune: Sorry.

Sophia: No prob. Got it!

Kitsune: Now can I go to the bathroom while you study my blood???

Sophia: You know it. You know me. I love studying stuff while other people go to the bathroom so I can study their urin.

Kitsune: O.o Okayayayayayay then...

Koneko: Is it over???

Maria: Ok. I finished an hour ago. All you need to do is go to the bathroom, then have some x-rays.

Koneko: Ohhhhh. That's simple enough.

Maria: Yeahhhhhh.

5 hours later

Koneko: I am back from the bathroom!!!!

Maria: I can smell it.

Sophia: Me too.

Kitsune: Why did it take you five HOURS?????

Koneko: I couldn't find it. Then I remembered that it was right next to this room. Ha Ha Ha.

Kitsune: Yeah. Ha Ha Ha. Sophia already finished my tests. FOUR HOURS AGO!!!!!

Koneko: Oops.

Maria: Well, it is time for the x-rays.

Koneko: O- Okay. -lays down on bed-

Maria: Ok. Close your eyes and think of your most favorite person in the world.

Koneko: Ok. -closes her eyes and thinks of Patrick-

Maria: And...DONE! Let me just reserach and record everything. Ok? It'll take five minutes. Then I will tell you what is up.

Koneko: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! It's over. Oh yeah!! Uh huh! Go me! Go me! -five minutes of go me's later-

Maria:Ok. I have found the diagnosis for both of you, but kitsune I have known all month.

Koneko: Sooooo. What's up with me? -clench on to kitsune scared-

Maria: Ummmmm...You may want to sit for this.

Koneko: Ok. -pushes kitsune down and sits on her-

Maria: That's not whatI meant, but okayyyyyy...

Koneko: Soooo.. What is it???

Maria: Well...it was easier to tell kitsune because she wanted this to happen..Ummmm...Kitsune? Have you told Koneko the news yet???

Kitsune: Nooo...why? Want me to tell her for you???

Maria: Please.

Kitsune: Well...you know how I have had a craving for chocoate frosting???

Koneko: Yesssss... Where is this going.

Kitsune: Well...I am just going to spill my guts...YOU ARE PREGNANT!!!!!!

Koneko: OMG!!!!! WHAT??????

Kitsune: Hey! I am too...If that helps. Hey, just think about how Patrick is going to take this!

Koneko: Not Helping!!!!!

Kitsune: Sorry...

five mintues later in patrick and koneko's room...

Patrick: I rushed here as quick as I could... Now what is the news?????

Koneko: Uhhhh...I want Kitsune to tell joey first.

Joey: Fine. What do you want to tell me sweet muffin of mine?

Kitsune: Well, we have been lovers for about a month now, and, well, It was a shocker to me too, but you are going to be a father.

Joey: I am already a father?

Kitsune:Noooooo! I am pregnant. Have been for a month! How are you taking this? Going to pass out?

Joey: Nooo!!! I am sooo happy!!! Umm...I have news for you too...

Kitsune: Yessss????

Joey: Well...we have been dating for a while now...and I think we should finally settle down and...

Koneko: It has only been a month!

Joey: Shut up pigeon! But...Kitsune?

Kitsune: Yes??? -making her flurty face-

Joey: Will you marry Me???

Kitsune: YES!!!!! Omygod yes!!!! A thousand times YES!!!!

Koneko: Congrats!

Patrick: Yeah!!! But please have a formal wedding!!

Kitsune: Duh!!!!

Patrick: Now what was your news?

Koneko: Uhh...uhh...uhh...I'm PREGNANT!!!!

Patrick: Oh Honey!!! I am going to be a father!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! I have news too,

Koneko: what?

Patrick: I am just going to spill it unlike someone here. They do the romantic intro..

Kitsune/joey: HEY!!!

Patrick: Koneko? Will you be my wife forever???

Koneko: Uhhhh..lemme think...YES!!!!!

Patrick: Yayayayayay!!!! You will be Mrs. Stout.

Koneko: I sound soo short, but i don't care. As long as I sound short with you!!!!

Maria: -barges in through the door with everyone else- Did I just here you guys propose and say yes and say you are pregnant?

Kitsune: MmmmmHmmmm.

Albel: Now three of us will be married!!! And I have news too!!!

Kitsune: Oh gawd. What NOW??? You already proposed!!!

Albel: I was just going to say that I am gay and PREGNANT!!!

To be continued...

* * *

Kitsune: That was retarded, but sadly true. Well, about albel. Most of it is romantic!!!!

Koneko: Thanks for making me marry patrick. BUT DO I REALLY HAVE TO BE OW!!!! PREGNANT!!!!!

Patrick: I think it's cute!!!

Koneko: Ok.

Joey: Please R & R. I had to say it cause My little muffin is asleep. He He He!


	6. Your what?

Me: Well...that last chappy had a UNIQUE ending. Ha Ha Ha.

Koneko: Well...now we know why albel has been gaining LOTS of wait and having a craving for brussel sprouts. EWWWWW!!!

Fayt: I am going to be daddy!!!

Albel: How am I going to give birth?? I am scared!!! Yet very attatched to the name peewee.

Kitsune: I think I am going to have the disclaimer speak so we can get on with the chappy.

Joey: Please do. These guys are starting to scare me. -points to Albel and Fayt-

Disclaimer: Sigh...Don't own. Don't sue. Only my retarded ideas.

* * *

The whole crew was staring at albel disgusted. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN???

Fayt: OMYGOD!!! How do you know this? And I AM GOING TO BE A DADDY!!!

Maria: Sadly, and disturbingly, he came to me, I did tests, and yeah...

Kitsune: O.o Nasty.

Albel: Well...it has kind of been 8 and a half months since I proposed...

Fayt: That has something to do with this why??

Albel: I found out I was pregnant that day...

Fayt: OMYGOD!!! You can have the baby any day now and we aren't even married!!

Kitsune: Please spare us the trouble of having to watch pou make-out and alope somewhere else. PLEASE!!

Patrick: Yeah. I don't need to see a guy get married to another dude.

Joey: Seriously.

Albel: OMYGOD!!! How rude!!

Patrick: Thank you!

Albel: No! Not you! My water broke!!!!!

Sophia: Bye!!! I don't want to see this!

Maria: Ohhh no you don't!!!!! You are helping me with albel!!! -apears in her doctor suit-

Koneko: Does he have to do this in OUR room????

Albel: YES!!! Now move!! I have my Katana!!!! And feathers of doom!!!

Cliff: Beware. His feathers can be mini swords!!!

Maria: PUSH!!!!

Albel: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -panting-

Maria: Wow! Withjust one you got half of it out!! Wait, ewww...thats your poop!

Kitsune: Joey! Come on! I don't have to see this!! Bye!!

Koneko: Ditto! Come on Patrick!

10 minutes later...

Albel: Awwwwwwww...Look at her!!!! Look what we did!!

Everyone: -barf-

To be continued...

* * *

Me: That was very scary!

Joey: Ohhh yeah!

Patrick: I agree.

Koneko: Ewwwwwwww!!!

Me: R & R please! Just no flames!


	7. The Ending

Me: Hey! I finally got my FIRST review. Thanks to whoever sent it. I know that this is quite odd, it was my friends idea to make albel have a kid. I had to take or she would GLOMP me!! Yikes. PROBLEMS!!!

Koneko: What's up?

Me: Ohhhh..nuthing. But, just so you guys know, this will be my last chappy for this story. I decided I wanted to go another route. So, if you get a chance, read my next story when it comes out. Please. And if you have me on your favorites list, then, thanks. Not many people read my stories. Trust me. I know. Usually, only my friend koneko reviews me and reads. Ha Ha Ha.

Joey: Wait, that means I can get out of this joint??

Patrick: Me too???

Me: Yup. DISCLAIMER!!! One mroe for old times sake.

Disclaimer: Fine...Don't own. Don't sue. Only my retarded ideas.

Me: I will miss ya all!!! -crying her ass off.

* * *

The whole crew is past the Albel birth thing and is now at a double Wedding. It's theme is, yes, fairytale. Kitsune is dressed as Cinderella, Joey as her prince, Koneko as sleeping beauty, and patrick as HER prince. The cake is shaped like cinderella's castle and all of the guests are dressed as characters. seven of them, are dressed as, yes you guessed it, seven dwarves. Now just so you know. This is NINE months after they proposed to get married. And Fayt and Albel broke up. Don't ask me why. It was a stupid reason. They couldn't agree on which pizza to have at their alope wedding. Cheese or pepperoni. Stupid. I know.

Priest (Adray): You may now kiss the bride.

Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong make out between each of the couples.

Priest: Can I go now? I need to meet pai from tokyo mew mew for a date.

Kitsune: I thought we got rid of them???

Priest: I do not care.

Koneko: Well...tell me that that is not it. I mean, we kiss and...AHHHHH!!! -cake gets thrown in her face by snooties-

Joey: Awww they are soo AHHHHHH!!! -gets attacked my snooties, then all is defeated my sooties-

* * *

Koneko: That's it?

Me: Well...I want to narate the rest. After the sooties defeated all, they stole the cake and had a wedding of their own. DO NOT ASK!! They then devoured everything in sight. Scary I know. But all was well, and joey and kitsune, and patrick and Koneko lived a happy and LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG life together with their children. Koneko had a boy and named him Luther. I don't know why. And Kitsune had a girl and named her Sarah. When twenty, Luther and Sarah got maried and had twins. A boy and a girl. The boy was Patrick after Luthers father. And the girl was Kitsune after Sarah's Mother. Kitsune ended up marrying a young man named Jimothy at the age of 18 and Patrick married a young girl named Samantha at the age of 10. WAY too young if you ask me. two years later, Kitsune, koneko, joey, and patrick passed away because their arch nemesis Jeremy poisoned their water. They were 94 when thi happened. Noone knows what happened to Albel, or his child. Fayt ended up being a stripper, pole dancer, and stopped being gay. He ended up marrying Sophia, and they had a daughter named Peppita after, well, peppita. Peppita grew up and married at the age of 50 to Roger. The REAL peppita's old boyfriend. He was ten years older than her. Now we are in this time. And, yeah...It is all a true story.

Joey: Then why am I still here.

Me: Becausee...Ummm...got to go! BYEE!!!!!!


End file.
